Learn You Inside Out
by thelosthikari
Summary: WARNINGS: AU, OOC & OC CHARACTERS, SLASH, GRAMMAR MISTAKES (all my foult T T) SHAWNxLASSITER Since not very much is known about Shawn before he started as a SBPD's psychic apart from his numerous jobs, I created my own version of Shawn's past. OOC!Psychic!Navy SEAL!Shawn P.S. No like SLASH then no READ. You've been warned ;D


_**See my feet on the ground  
>But it feels like the world's gravity drowned<br>When I'm with you I'm high**_

_**Instead of hiding my face**_  
><em><strong>My mind's in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can your love embrace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me as I am<strong>_

_**In the silence you stare at the world**_  
><em><strong>Your eyes are screaming to be heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to learn you inside out<strong>_

_**I see all that you want to be  
>Look into your soul<br>Looking right back at me  
>I want to learn you inside out<strong>_

_**LIFEHOUSE, Learn You Inside Out**_

**CHAPTER 01**

It was a usual, no different from any other, day. For everyone except one Shawn Spencer. Since early morning his day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Firstly, he was almost mauled over by a speeding maniac when he stepped foot out of his house. Secondly, his bike quit on him without even moving from its parking space. Thirdly, when he decided to walk to the SBPD instead - it had nothing to do with a smoothie place on the way - he managed to trip tree times over air, the last one resulting in a twisted wrist when he tried to catch himself before kissing the asphalt. Finally, when he got to SBPD, somewhat in more or less one piece, he got yelled at by Chief for being late and ushered into a conference room since there was a new case.

Shawn sat in the conference room, silent for once, looking disheveled and tired. He ignored curious looks from other officers as he was more interested in getting his hand immobilized to minimize his pain. As he carefully whapped an elastic bandage around his left wrist - he tend to carry some medical supplies with him at all times - he felt every eye in the room on him as silence settled over the conference room. He lifted his head and looked at the people staring at him like he was an animal in the zoo. He almost laughed when he saw Lassiter's expression, he would've paid good money for a camera at that moment.

"What?" Shawn grumbled out after he managed to stifle his urge to laugh.

"Mr. Spencer, are you okay?" Chief Vick asked looking at him like he suddenly sprouted wings or something.

"I'm fine. What," Shawn said in annoyance, "never seen a person have a bad day?"

"I did, just not you." Chief said in a somewhat chastised voice.

"Well then, take a picture 'cause it'll last longer." Shawn said and returned to wrapping his wrist, he was almost done. "Oh, and before you do anything else arrest Mr. Brandon. He's the killer." He said off handedly as if it was nothing important.

Silence.

"Why?" Detective Lassiter's voice reached Shawn's ears as he was trying to fixate the elastic bandage with two clips. Lassiter was surprised to hear Shawn say something important without his theatrics. It was strange, but refreshing.

"There's some brown hair on the victim's left pants' leg. I'm sure if you test the DNR it'll come back positive. Mr. Brandon killed his boss because the guy was about to fire him, as you can see from the phone calls' transcripts Mr. Brandon didn't appreciate being fired. He snapped and killed him by strangling him with the victim's own tie. I'm sure that his wife divorcing him added to everything, just mention her and the guy will confess in no time." Shawn said, still fiddling with his bandage. Apparently, he wasn't making a joke out of everything when he was hurt and grumpy. It was the first time that SBPD saw their psychic without his constant mask of a joker.

"You heard him!" Chief suddenly shouted and everyone jumped except Shawn. "Move!"

There was a shuffle of feet and when Shawn finally finished with his bandage, he found himself in a room with only Chief Vick who was watching him curiously. Only then did he finally understood that he just showed his 'real face' to half of SBPD.

"Damn it," Shawn cursed and face planted onto the nearest desk, "I hate bad days." He mumbled into the desk.

"Mr. Spencer, can I have a word with you?" Chief asked.

"Shoot." Shawn lifted his head up to look at her.

"Can you drop the act now, since we all know already? Henry informed me before I hired you of your...defense mechanism, if you will, and I promised to let you do as you wish until the time you drop your mask." She said and Shawn was left staring at her wide eyed.

"That old man.." Shawn grumbled under his nose, his last words incomprehensible to no one but him. "Is there anything else that he said that I should know about?" He asked her when he stopped muttering to himself.

"Um," Chief Vick looked uncomfortable and Shawn almost groaned, "he did...mention your _previous _carrier. Why do you think I let you run around freely? If you were a simple _civilian _you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near such danger." She confessed.

Shawn was left only to sigh in defeat. He cursed his own incompetence. How didn't he figure why Chief was so lenient with him in times that he got _too involved _in a case? If she knew, of course she wouldn't worry so much. Who would worry about, currently on reserve, Navy SEAL taking on criminals who - most times than not - were untrained civilians? Sure as hell he wouldn't.

"Okay, so you know then. How come neither Lassiter nor Juliet does though? Lassiter must have checked my background when we first met as I was his primary suspect." Shawn wondered.

"I got hold of your file first. I overheard that a Shawn Spencer was to come in later that day and I just had to know what was going on." Chief explained. "I contacted Henry and he asked to keep some information to myself."

"Ah, I see." _I guess I'll have to thank dad for that._

"There's something that I'd like to ask you." Chief said after a minute of silence.

"About the psychic thing, right?" Shawn said and saw that she wasn't even surprised that he figured that out. "Well, I..." He took in a deep breath and let it out. Only his dad and Gus knew the truth that he was about to reveal to her. "I have _the gift_. I got it after being dead for five minutes and then coming back to the land of the living when I was about sixteen. It was the hardest time of my life learning to control it. It took me a whole year before I managed to touch a person without knowing his life story a moment later. I try not to use it at the drop of a hat since I don't want to know everything about everyone. I can see enough without my _gift._ My dad made sure of it." He sighed, tired.

"You're quite something, Mr. Spencer." Chief Vick smiled at him. "Since you already introduced half of SBPD to your 'true self'," Shawn's mumbled 'don't remind me' was ignored by her, "I would like to inform everyone else about your previous job. The psychic thing can be left alone since you're already known as SBPD's Psychic Consultant. You can tell about your gift to those you wish to have knowledge of it."

Shawn slumped in his seat. He knew that someday his background would have been know one way or the other, but he was still reluctant. However, he already showed his mask-less face so they all might as well be informed now.

"Can I bring a camera when you inform Lassie? I want to take a picture of his open-mouthed expression." Shawn asked with an innocent expression.

Chief grinned at him. "I'd like a copy of that picture."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So here's my new story. You know what to do if you want more. :)<em>**


End file.
